


Across The Stars - James & Lily

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, One Shot, jily
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>James se prend un gros vent de la part de Lily. Bah, ça n'en fait qu'un de plus parmi tant d'autres !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - James & Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sinon Lily aurait fini avec Severus :/

Des exclamations de joie et des applaudissements venant de toute la maison Gryffondor résonnaient dans le stade de Quidditch. Même les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles participaient aux manifestations de bonheur des rouge et or, car cela signifiait la défaite de l'équipe de Serpentard.

James Potter se posa au sol et ébouriffa ses cheveux, et avec un sourire éclatant, alla serrer la main de la préfète de sa maison, Lily Evans.

Quant à cette dernière, elle était excédée par l'arrogance de l'Attrapeur, et leva les yeux au ciel quand James lui lança un regard séducteur.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, s'exclama la jeune fille, quand comprendras-tu que tu ne m'intéresses pas le moins du monde, Potter ?

\- Tu en es si sûre que ça, Evans ? répliqua James.

\- Oui, fit-elle. Tu es arrogant et tu es un lâche, c'est tout ce que tu es.

\- Moi, un lâche ? s'énerva le jeune homme, blessé dans son orgueil.

\- Exactement, lâcha la rousse. Tu t'acharnes sur les plus faibles que toi et en plus toujours accompagné au moins par Sirius. Quand vous n'êtes pas à quatre contre un ! Et pour moi, ça c'est de lâcheté, Potter. Maintenant, oublie-moi ou alors change de comportement.

Et Lily se détourna de lui, la tête haute et la démarche assurée, laissant James complètement sonné, pour se diriger vers Severus Rogue, qui regardait la scène de loin.

 _Servilus_ lança un regard haineux à son tortionnaire, puis suivit Lily hors du stade.


End file.
